


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Beaches, Carnival, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Ocean, Romance, Vampire Bites, but its like romantic, sicheng bites mark in the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Mark frowns and turns off the flashlight. He knows roughly where he’s going and can just slow down until his vision adjusts. Mark walks slowly until the carousel comes into sight. There’s someone sitting on one of the horses that must be Yukhei. Mark jogs over and is about to say something, but the figure moves. That’s not Yukhei.Before Mark even realizes what’s going on, there’s arms around him and hot breath on his neck. Mark freezes, this definitely isn’t Yukhei.“Don’t move,” the voice says.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Foreign NCT 1





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as always to my beta, i love you lots

Why did Mark let Yukhei convince him to hang out at the Santa Cruz beach boardwalk at night? Nothing is even open at this hour and Mark had to use a flashlight to even get here. The boardwalk doesn’t gate itself off at night, but nothing is open, so there’s little point to even come out here.

Yukhei said to meet by the carousel which is dead center of the boardwalk and Mark isn’t sure if the flashlight is helpful. While it makes things easier to see for Mark, it also means that if there’s anyone out here they’ll see him from a million miles away.

Mark frowns and turns off the flashlight. He knows roughly where he’s going and can just slow down until his vision adjusts. Mark walks slowly until the carousel comes into sight. There’s someone sitting on one of the horses that must be Yukhei. Mark jogs over and is about to say something, but the figure moves. That’s not Yukhei. 

Before Mark even realizes what’s going on, there’s arms around him and hot breath on his neck. Mark freezes, this definitely isn’t Yukhei.

“Don’t move,” the voice says. “Who are you and why are you here?”

“I’m Mark and I was supposed to meet up with my friend, Yukhei here,” Mark says, voice shaking.

“Is Yukhei tall, buff and kind of a scaredy cat?”

“Yeah, I would say so,” Mark replies. “Who are you?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Mark cranes his neck and catches a glimpse of the stranger. Sharp, white fangs is the first thing Mark notices and Mark thinks he’s going to faint.

“Are you a vampire?” Mark asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“What do you think?”

“Yes?” Mark squeaks. Vampires are real and somehow Mark found one. Mark loves a good vampire novel and finds them at least a little bit appealing, but suddenly Mark isn’t feeling very attracted to vampires anymore.

“Then you’d be right. Your friend is not coming so you should just leave.” The vampire sounds almost disappointed that Yukhei ran away. Now Mark gets to decide if he wants to put his big boy pants on or if he wants to run away like Yukhei.

“Do you want some company? I’m sure it must get lonely out here,” Mark says. “You’re kinda scary because your teeth are really close to my neck, but vampires also need friends.” The vampire lets go of Mark and Mark gets a better look at him.

“I’m Sicheng, sorry for meeting under strange circumstances. But yes, being a vampire is quite lonely.”

“Do you want to go sit on the horses?” Mark offers. Sicheng nods and they walk back to the horses, with Mark sitting on an outside one and Sicheng on the inside one. They sit in silence for a moment before Sicheng turns to face Mark.

“Do you consider yourself a nice human?” Sicheng asks.

“I suppose I do,” Mark admits. “But I think being nice is just the right thing to do, so that’s why I do it. Like, I’m not nice because I think some god is going to judge me if I’m not. I’m nice because I think you should put out the kind of energy you want to see in the world.”

“That’s a pretty deep answer. It’s also not what I expected from a human,” Sicheng admits. “It should be noted though that most humans I interact with are scared of me. Thus, they don’t stick around for philosophical conversations.”

“Well, do you think you’re nice for a vampire?” Mark asks.

“I don’t know. I’ve only met like two others in my entire life and I don’t think that’s enough to characterize all vampires,” Sicheng says. “There’s this one named Jeno who’s pretty sweet. I think out of the three of us, he’s the nicest. He plays video games in a castle. Last I heard from him, he finally found a queer platonic friend named Donghyuck. I also know Jaehyun who’s been trying to hook up with his roommate for months.”

“They sound like polar opposites of each other,” Mark points out. “But is Jaehyun nice? You didn’t say.”

“I would think that he’s nicer when he isn’t trying to hook up with a human. His roommate, Doyoung, doesn’t realize that Jaehyun is a vampire even though he’s been painfully obvious for weeks. It always makes me want to show up at their place and just reveal that I’m a vampire and leave.”

“You’re so valid,” Mark replies. “I would say that I know a few more humans than that, but I don’t really think of any of them as being nicer than others. Everyone just has different ways of showing it.”

“I think I would agree more if I knew more vampires,” Sicheng says.

“Is there a vampire mating call you could do to summon vampires?” Mark asks. “I’m assuming that’s like a thing.”

“Why would that exist?” Sicheng asks. “Vampires are generally very anti-social beings from my understanding. You get turned, get abandoned and then figure shit out and hope you don’t accidentally kill anyone.”

“That’s depressing.” Mark frowns. “But I’ll be your friend, so you won’t be lonely. We can do friend things and you can teach me about vampires.”

“I don’t like the sun and I need to eat though. Generally I drift from place to place so no one starts noticing a lot of vampire victims because we are technically supposed to be a secret, but that’s like barely happening anymore,” Sicheng rambles.

“I am allowed to go out after sunset, y’know,” Mark replies. “I’m not fourteen anymore. I’m twenty now, so I make my own rules.”

“I miss being twenty. Now I’m four hundred and twenty two. I literally don’t even remember being twenty, that’s how old I am.” Sicheng sighs. “Aging is overrated.”

“Technically you don’t age at all though,” Mark points out. “However old you were when you were turned, that’s how old you are right?”

“Yeah, so I’m twenty two visually.”

“See, I’m only a little bit younger and I wouldn’t mind letting a vampire feed from me. Provided there was enough left over blood for me to function,” Mark says, trying not to get flustered over the idea of Sicheng (or any vampire really) biting him. They need to eat just like he does, so it’s really not weird and he doesn’t need to make it weird which he definitely won’t because it’s not weird.

“Are you some sort of fangbanger?” Sicheng asks and Mark nearly yelps. There goes his goal of not being flustered along with the goal of not making it weird, if the look Sicheng is giving him is anything to go by.

“I wouldn’t call myself that—”

“So yes?”

“Can’t a guy have a thing for vampires in peace?” Mark puts his head in his hands to try and cover up his embarrassment. “In my defense, until like ten minutes ago I didn’t think vampires actually existed.”

“I suppose that makes sense, but if you didn’t know that vampires existed, how do you know if being bitten is painful or not?” Sicheng asks and Mark slowly moves his head out of his hands. He has a point.

“Okay, so maybe I don’t know,” Mark concedes. “But you can always tell me how vampires feed.”

“I could, but why should I?” Sicheng asks. “Do you really want me to bite you that badly?”

“You need to eat to survive and I am a willing participant. Also, maybe I do really want to be bitten by a vampire,” Mark says.

“I think it’s more painful than the movies make it out to be,” Sicheng begins. “But it doesn’t hurt as much after the initial bite. I really don’t know how to explain it. It can be enjoyable for the human, but not necessarily.”

“I would still try it if it was needed. I wouldn’t let one of my friends starve if there’s something I can easily do to help them,” Mark counters. “So on that same note, do you need to feed?”

“I don’t  _ need _ to, but sometime within the next three days or so.”

“Great.” Mark gets off the horse and stands next to Sicheng. Even though he only comes up to about his waist when he’s on the horse, Mark looks up and puts on a brave face. “You can still take my blood.”

“Alright, fangbanger.” Mark flushes and Sicheng climbs off the horse, resting his hands on the saddle and smiling across from Mark. “Let’s at least go somewhere else in case you get knobbly kneed.”

“You use such strange phrases,” Mark mumbles, but Sicheng only rolls his eyes, grabs Mark’s hand and lead them off the carosel. They walk hand in hand through the darkened boardwalk. Sicheng walking with confidence while Mark shuffles next to Sicheng, unsure of his next step even though his eyes have adjusted to the darkness.

“You’ve gone quiet,” Sicheng comments. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I just don’t have much to say. I’m not trying to convince you to feed from me, and I don’t have any pressing questions about vampires or general concerns I need to share,” Mark replies. “I’m fine just here.” Mark gives a little swing of their hands and Sicheng smlies, teeth once again glinting causing a shiver to be sent down Mark’s spine.

Sicheng leads Mark around the corner to where they can see the beach. The water laps against the sand and they walk down the steps of the boardwalk still hand in hand.

“Do you mind if I make myself a bit more comfortable?” Mark asks. He can’t stand to be in the sand with shoes on. Call it personal preference, but he would rather wear no shoes at all.

“Not at all.” Mark drops Sicheng’s hand and bends over to remove his shoes and socks. Wiggling his toes in the sand, Mark is brought back to his other trips his taken to the beach before this. They’re all quite different to this one, but this might end up being the most memorable. Mark also removes his jacket, leaving him in a tee shirt and jeans.

“How would you feel if I abandoned my jeans? I really can’t stand wet clothes and we’re going right up to the ocean, right?” Mark asks with his hand already on his top button. He follows Sicheng’s eyes which are locked on the button. Where this sudden boost of confidence came from, Mark isn’t sure, but he’s loving it.

“I don’t mind. Though I do think that it would be rude for you to be so undressed while I’m fully dressed,” Sicheng replies, pulling off his coat and dropping it into the sand. Mark smiles and shimmys his jeans off. His shirt is off a moment later and Mark strikes his hands on his hips. Sicheng pulls off his boots and socks, and starts to unbutton his shirt.

“Come catch me,” Mark says. Then he’s running as fast as he can into the pitch black ocean, fear of the dark long gone. If he can befriend a creature of the night, what about the darkness is left to scare him? The water reaches his knees and Mark looks back to see Sicheng chasing after him, racing across the sand.

As Sicheng runs into the water it splashes everywhere, including Mark who screams when it hits him. They pause a few feet apart, not moving. Mark takes a step forward and so does Sicheng until they are only inches apart. Mark’s arms come up to wrap around the back of Sicheng’s neck. Sicheng’s hands come to rest at Mark’s waist and the waves sway them both lightly.

“Are you ready?” Sicheng asks. Mark nods and drops his arms, baring his neck to Sicheng. Sicheng’s hands slide up Mark’s back and pull him in close. Mark feels Sicheng’s breath and his hesitance.

“Go head, Sicheng,” Mark says. Then Sicheng is sinking his teeth into Mark’s neck. It’s a shot of pain and Mark whimpers, unable to hold it back. But the hurt disappears after a moment, shifting to a totally different feeling, almost like Sicheng is giving Mark a hickey.

Then it’s over and Sicheng is pulling away, licking his lips clean. Mark feels a bit weak in the knees, but Sicheng’s arms don’t let Mark fall. They gaze at each other, Sicheng’s lips a tinge pinker, Mark feeling overwhelmed by lust.

“Would it be inappropriate for me to ask to kiss you?” Sicheng asks. Mark holds onto Sicheng’s waist like a lifeline and his eyes flutter.

“Not at all,” Mark whispers as Sicheng’s lips draw ever nearer. Their lips touch and Mark is imediately reeling from the feeling. They kiss for a moment, not overly soft or harsh. Mark breaks their kiss to catch his breath. “I’m assuming we’re on good terms now?”

“You bet, fangbanger.” Mark laughs and draws Sicheng in for another kiss.

  
  
  
  



End file.
